Comando pingüino
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots y drabbles inspirados en las misiones de los pingüinos, en grupo o individualmente. Sin conexión.
1. Chapter 1

**Comando Pingüino**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los pingüinos de Madagascar pertenecen a Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria.

 **La misión de Cabo**

* * *

Cabo colocó un pino de bolinche sobre su cama y se aseguró de cubrirlo completamente. Dudaba que fuera necesario, pero quería estar preparado ante cualquier tipo de eventualidad. Tuvo cuidado con cada uno de sus pasos, asegurándose de que no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Ocasionalmente se volteaba, consciente de que sus compañeros pingüinos también podían ser muy sigilosos caminando.

Reunió varias sillas y cojines. Los apiló todos para asegurarse de no hacer ningún ruido. Eso afectó su equilibrio, pero le importaba más el que nadie descubriera su misión nocturna. Abrir la alacena fue complicado, quizás la parte más complicada. Tenía que asegurarse de no hacer ruido, algo que pasaría si hacía un movimiento en falso.

Cuando vio el contenido de la gaveta, tuvo que recordarse cuál era su objetivo. Estuvo a punto de olvidarse de tomas las medidas que tomó y de ponerse a sí mismo en evidencia. Tomó todos los dulces que pudo cargar y se apresuró en dejar el lugar en las mismas condiciones que lo encontró.

Aún un tanto impaciente, se dirigió hasta su cama. Cada vez le era más difícil saber que debía contenerse. El aroma de los dulces le resultaba tentador, quizás demasiado. No fue hasta que llegó a su cama que se permitió bajar la guardia. Cubierto con su sábana, se comió todos los caramelos.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que se dio cuenta que olvidó algo importante, se había olvidado de deshacerse de las envolturas.


	2. Saqueo

**Saqueo**

* * *

 **Sumary:** El grupo de pingüinos tiene una misión en la bodega de suministros.

* * *

Skipper no estaba nada feliz con el cambio en las reglas del zoológico. Él y todos los animales amaban los bocadillos que los turistas solían entregarles, especialmente los de una anciana muy amable y gentil. Alice decía que era un peligro para ellos, pero Skipper pensaba que sus motivos eran un tanto diferentes.

Pero era algo que podía tolerar. No sería la primera vez que Alice trataba de implementar ese tipo de reglas. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la olvidaran y los turistas pudieran volver a regalarles botanas a los animales. Lo que hacía que esa ocasión fuera peor a las anteriores era el cambio en el menú de todos los animales. Por un motivo que Skipper desconocía o ignoraba, habían sustituido el pescado que tanto amaban por soya. Solo pensar en eso hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con él. A ninguno le gustaba la soya, en especial a Rico, que había vomitado más de lo que era normal en él y en muchas de esas ocasiones lo que regurgitó no era un arma o herramienta que pudiera servirles para las misiones que hacían o durante el entrenamiento.

Solo había pasado un día y eso era más que suficiente para ellos. Kowalski sugirió un plan que se dividía en dos partes. La segunda era mostrarse enfermos. Si la administración del parque veía que el cambio en la alimentación les hacía daño, podrían volver a la normalidad. Esto no era algo que tuvieran que fingir, solo había pasado un día y las consecuencias comenzaban a notarse. La primera parte era para sobrevivir durante el periodo previo a la disolución de la nueva ley.

La prioridad era conseguir pescado, pero los pingüinos habían accedido a conseguir comida para los otros animales. Sabían dónde conseguirlas y no estaban dispuestos a dejar que sus vecinos murieran por una intoxicación o por falta de alimento, en especial si ellos podían evitarlo.

Rico se había encargado de la distracción. Ensuciar los servicios sanitarios no fue nada especialmente complicado pues la nueva comida hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Colarse en la bodega fue algo que hicieron los cuatro. Formando una pila podían acceder prácticamente a cualquier lugar y la seguridad de ese sitio no era especialmente buena.

Una vez que Alice estuvo lejos del área, tomar los suministros fue sencillo. Formaron una pila y formaron una cadena para sacar los sacos de comida del almacén. Habrían vaciado el lugar de no ser por la empleada del zoológico que regresó antes de lo planeado. Rico había hecho tan bien su trabajo que tuvo que regresar por más bolsas.

Una moneda fue todo lo que necesitó Skipper en esa ocasión para distraer a la mujer. Lanzó una moneda y esta no dudó ningún instante en seguirla, creyendo que se trataba de su día de suerte.

Diez minutos después los cuatro pingüinos se encontraban repartiendo los suministros entre los animales del zoológico.


End file.
